


Reckless

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia and Ironhide reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Chromia is the first to wake; she always was when they were together before. She smiles, such an odd expression on her faceplates after so much loss. But she cannot help it, looking at the mech still recharging beside her. He survives, as she does, and they have a new world to explore. Somewhere out there, revenge waits, in the form of taking Starscream's Spark from his chest, but for now...

His optics slowly come online, and he is greeted with that look of satisfaction. Maybe they both took a risk, having Spark sex the night before. Maybe it was the most reckless thing Chromia has done the entire war, given that they both should not have offlined at the same time, not when Megatron is still free.

But right now, neither one can seem to care beyond the other's pleasure.


End file.
